Promise
by ViennaSunset
Summary: "Go wait in the bedroom; I'll get rid of them." Oneshot. What if Alex had got rid of Keats that night? How might things have panned out? This is the way I wanted S3E7 to end. Cheeky yet fluffy; how we all like it.


**Hello guys! My muse is back and running, and I had an idea to write this after I rewatched the whole third series again this Easter break (instead of doing my coursework, you'll be pleased to hear!). Everytime I watch Episode 7, I always wonder what would have happened if she had have got rid of Keats. I write this quite quickly and it's one of a million possibilities! I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think :)**

**It's been a while since I've written anything so I may be a bit rusty, so any mistakes I can only apologise for!**

**The quote I used at the beginning, I don't know if it is 100% accurate! I did it from memory! Oh well, you get the idea! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>P R O M I S E<strong>

**ONESHOT**

"_Go wait in the bedroom; I'll get rid of them."_

Keats stood leaning against the door frame, collar upturned as though the wind outside had been biting at his neck. Alex clocked the short, yet concentrated glace he gave her body as she stood in her casual wear, tucking her hair behind her ears. She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly. There was no way Keats would know Gene was hidden in the bedroom, yet the mischievousness of it caused her face to blush violently.

"Alex." His voice was breathy whenever he whispered her name; as though he were trying to seduce her. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

Alex praised any deity that might have been linking for this crowbar into shooing him away.

"Actually, I was just about to-"

"It's just I _need_ to speak to you." He interrupted her before she could get the words out, deliberating the emphasis on the word "need". He moved closer, his frame now half in her flat. Slowly, he reached over to touch her face softly. It should have been a nice, even sensual touch, yet it burned her skin whenever he touched her. She tried to coy away from him without seeming to rude, however she blushed even more and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Can I come in, Alex?" He asked her, his voice growing softer and softer with every moment. He cocked his head to one side, eyes wide and bright so Alex had no option but to look into them.

"I was about to go to bed, actually." She informed him, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, "Maybe we can talk in the morning?"

"Now would be better." He pushed, his eyes darkening slightly with sincerity. He edged forward, yet Alex barred his entrance, her body pressed quite tightly against his.  
>"I'm going to bed now, <em>sir<em>." She whispered, the last word spat and laced with sarcasm. "Goodnight."

There was an awkward moment as Jim Keats had to step back from her doorway, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips as he shook his head incredulously.

"He has got to you, hasn't he Inspector." He laughed; shaking his head in what she sensed was dramatic disappointment.

"I'm sorry?"  
>"Hunt." He regurgitated the name as though it was a vile curse, even going as far to let his face crumple into a natural grimace when he said it. "What did he say to you to make you run back like a loyal little puppy, eh?"<p>

Alex felt her back stiffen; hoping for the love of God that Gene wasn't eavesdropping from the bedroom.

"All that talk of Manchester and Tyler, Alex; I thought you were on to something."  
>"Something called trust made me think otherwise, sir." She retorted, "Now I really think you should be going."<p>

In a second he was in her face, his mouth beside her ear, his lips brushing her cheek. She had no clue how he'd got there that fast, yet more urgent issues were at hand as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"All I wanted to do was save you from the jaws of the beast, DI Drake."

She moved her head to face him, his mouth inches from hers. He looked positively longingly at her, his mouth fighting not smile. Alex cocked her head slightly to one side and let her teeth ride over her bottom lip.

"With all due respect, sir; I don't need saving."

Indignantly, he spun on his heel, his coat billowing like a cape behind him as he marched off down the corridor. Alex stood in her doorway, alone and confused, her heart beating horribly in her ears. She felt a bout of cool air hit her in his absence, trickling down her face like a welcome spray of water on a hot day. Running a hand down her face, she felt the heat pass through her palm. Quietly, she set about tucking her hair behind her ears again before closing the door.

"Alex." Gene was behind her, looking slightly embarrassed as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "I think I've outstayed my welcome, haven't I."  
>"No." she stumbled, "No, no; of course you haven't."<p>

"We've both had a few too many and I-"

"I wanted you to come here." Alex admitted, casting her eyes to the carpet in embarrassment as soon as the words came out.

"I turned up uninvited, Bolly."

"I quite like surprises." She said, smiling cutely.

"Truth be told, you made me dance and now I feel a bit like a prat."

"We didn't quite finish as I recall…" Alex breathed, her heart thudding as her voice hitched as the recollection of being a breath away from him. There was an awkward moment of not knowing where to look. As Alex looked at his face she just remembered the last time she saw it her lips were almost touching his. So close she could taste him.

"Maybe we'd have regretted it, eh, Bolly." He stopped for a second, "Maybe _you _would have regretted it."

Alex took a step towards him, so close they were touching again. She had her head titled upwards, so her mouth was the same distance as before. Hands idly on his lapels, she inhaled his scent and let her tongue trace over her lips.

"I wouldn't want to do it if I was going to regret it, would I?" she breathed, her eyes closing as she felt her lips meet his. For a moment she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. She could feel the scratch of his stubble on her chin, slowly pushing against her lips. His hand pulled her closer, slowly moving up to the arch of her back. Her hand cupped his face as she moved onto tip-toes to get as much of her own body closer to his. Tighter, he held her, before he released the pressure and let her pull away, with a satisfying click of their lips as they parted.

"Like I said, Bolly." He sniffed, pouting a little as he let her go, stumbling a little as she crashed back down to earth with a bang. "Outside upstairs only on a first date."

Quickly he reached out and grabbed her right breast before she could argue, just like he did the first day he met her. This time, however, her mouth was pricked with a slight smile alongside the look of confusion as he pulled away.

"Always a man to your word, then, Gene?"  
>"Always the gentleman." He replied quickly, every drop of his previous awkward schoolboyishness now somehow evaporated. Turning he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alex asked quickly.

"Got your kiss didn't you, Bolly?"

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked mischievously, a small section of her mind niggling to whether he was being serious. The way he stopped halfway through pulling on his jacket made her think that maybe he wasn't expecting more. Anyone would have thought he'd won the pools.

"That'd all I'm getting." He paused for a few seconds, "I assume?"

Alex shrugged and made a path for the bedroom, looking back over her shoulder before she got to the door.  
>"If that's all you want, sir." She cast him a wicked smile, as he peeled his coat back off and followed her slowly, as he flew towards her on the wings of a promise.<p> 


End file.
